Zacaius Drake
Biography: Zacaius Drake is a Sith Inquisitor from the planet Tatooine, where he grew up a slave to a local cartel. Upon reaching puberty, he discovered that he was force sensitive. Using this to his gain, he killed his slavers and began a tyranny all across the planet. Around the time he was 24, he was found by a Sith Lord and sent to Korriban for training in the dark arts. Here he trained under a strong Sith Master, who he later slayed to fulfill his place as a Sith Master. A Sith is made: Korriban: Zacaius Drake, a former slave from Tatooine, starts on Korriban's Sith Academy to undergo training to become Sith. It is revealed that the most promising trainee will become the new apprentice to Lord Zash. The young Sith prevails through the early trials and is sent (along with the final apprentice candidate) to the Tomb of Naga Sadow and tasked to uncover its secrets. After discovering a hidden chamber of Tulak Hord and defeating its Dashade inhabitant, Khem Val, into submission, the Sith Inquisitor returns to the Sith Academy and claims the honor of being Lord Zash's apprentice. Zash instructs her new apprentice to meet her on Dromund Kaas. Dromund Kaas: Upon arriving in Dromund Kaas, Zacaius encounters a powerful Sith Lord named Darth Skotia, who boasts Trandoshan bodyguards and a body of expensive cybernetics. Skotia is hostile to the Zacaius and tells the Inquisitor that he does not know Zash's plans but will attempt to stop them, whatever they might be. Zash is agitated by this and deploys Zacaius across Dromund Kaas on errands that will ultimately cumulate into Skotia's downfall. After recovering a tablet of extreme religious importance to the Trandoshans as a race and procuring an experimental device called the Cybernetic Nullifier, which is designed to negate cybernetic enhancements, Zacaius confronts Skotia. Using the tablet to blackmail the guards and the Nullifier to disrupt Skotia's cybernetics, he and Khem Val are able to mortally wound Skotia, who with his final breaths warns the apprentice that he is next. Zash is ecstatic at Zacaius's victory, but is suspected by a powerful Sith and Zash's superior, Darth Thanaton. Zash had orchestrated Skotia's assassination so that she simply couldn't be the one who killed him, because she was at the cantina when her apprentice struck him down. However, she had to go to answer Darth Thanaton. Zacaius was a little worried, but when he met Zash at Skotia's old offices, she had received the title of Darth. With that scheme successful, and Skotia's records now hers, Zash sent her apprentice to the Dark Temple to obtain Tulak Hord's artifact from a Sith apparition. As Zacaius approached the tomb where the artifact was being kept, the apparition appeared. Believing Zacaius to be a threat, it attacks, but stopped soon, and then explained that he was the Sith Lord Kallig, Tulak Hord's greatest rival, and Zacaius's ancestor. He believed his story and was allowed to take the artifact, but Kallig advised him to be careful, due to Sith's deceptive nature. Zash then contacted him and urged him to return. She had learned that the artifact he found was only one out of five. The other four artifacts had been hidden all over the galaxy. So far Zash had learned locations of the artifacts on Balmorra and Nar Shaddaa. Zash gave Zacaius a ship for the search. Legacies of Old: Balmorra On Balmorra, Zacaius had to work with Imperial Major Bessiker to locate the artifact. The Major knew where the artifact was located, but its resting place had become a toxic pit due to the recent war with the Republic. That didn't stop Zacaius. Eventually, he managed to obtain the artifact with a serum that made him immune to the toxic vault's effects. Nar Shaddaa On Nar Shaddaa, Zacaius had to claim the artifact from a renegade Sith Lord Paladius, leader of a cult of the impovershed. With the assistance of two former members of the cult, he is able to make his own cult and obtain the artifact. While sleeping on his ship, Zacaius got a surprise visit from Lord Kallig. He came to warn him about Zash. Ever since the apprentice left from his tomb, Zash had been visiting the Dark Temple regularly, performing strange rituals in Kallig's tomb. The exact nature of these rituals was unclear even for Kallig, but he was certain they were meant to harm the apprentice. Plus, Zash had taken up two new apprentices. All this indicated that Zash was planning something that will ruin Kallig's desire to restore his legacy. To that end, Kallig asked Zacaius to go to Korriban and obtain Kallig's mask from a Sith Lord there. The apprentice took Kallig's warning to the heart and obtained the mask. The idea was to prepare the apprentice for Zash's plans. Zash later contacted the apprentice and informed that she had learned the locations of the two remaining artifacts, on Tatooine and Alderaan. Tatooine While on Tatooine, Zacaius recruits the aid of a former pirate captain, Andronikos Revel, who was mutineed and abandoned by his crew, taking an artifact of Tulak Hord with them. Zacaius teams up with Andronikos to obtain the artifact and also help him get his revenge. Alderaan On Alderaan, Zacaius learned that the artifact was inside the House Organa Vault, and he needed to eliminate the Jedi Knight Nomar Organa in order to acquire it. Using Rehanna Rist, the Sith finds Nomar Organa and upon Nomar's death, he gains access to the vault and retrieves the final artifact of Tulak Hord. Dromund Kaas After collecting the artifact, Zacaius retuns to Dromund Kaas, where hes heralded by Darth Thanaton, who warns him to be wary of Zash. Also, Lord Kallig appears again and directs the apprentice to Nar Shaddaa to obtain his personal lightsaber from a family retainer. Zacaius returns again to Dromund Kaas and confronts Zash, who is in the Dark Temple wearing a veil. Zash removes the veil, revealing her true appearance to be old and decayed. Zash intended to swap bodies with her apprentice so she may live on. A duel ensues between Zash and her apprentice, with Zash eventually gaining the upperhand and about to complete the ritual when Khem interfers and kills Zash's body. However, Zash's conscience transfers to Khem's body with Khem's conscience still present, forcing both Zash and Khem Val to share the Dashade's body. Thankfully, Zash had promoted her apprentice to the rank of Lord so that she would be of higher rank when she possessed her apprentice. The apprentice takes on the role of Lord Kallig, assuming this title to carry on their ancestor's legacy. At the same time, they received a number of followers, recruited by Zash in preperation to have followers when she possessed Zacaius.